


Grippy Socks and Cold Sheets

by godseph



Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Group Therapy, Hayner got hospitalized, Insomniac Hayner, M/M, Recovery, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, psych ward stays, t and up because swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28645884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godseph/pseuds/godseph
Summary: Hayner writes to Roxas about his stay at the local psych ward. Xion makes him feel less alone.
Relationships: Xion & Hayner (Kingdom Hearts), one-sided hayner/roxas
Series: Hayner's Letters to Roxas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087172
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Grippy Socks and Cold Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> (Hello all! took a break from posting for a day or two but now I'm back at it once more! it feels good to have another idea or five. Xion and Hayner meet! Not really anything I'm too interested in progressing further along with the storyline, tbh, but kinda cute nonetheless. go Hayner for making new friends! and who knows, maybe Hayner and Roxas will meet sometime soon ;) hehe)  
> i do not own anyone or anything from square enix/squaresoft. this work is nonprofit.

Roxas,  
Hospitals are cold if you didn't know.  
My room looks cold. Frigid.  
I have no privacy.  
Even when I shower. They took away the curtain.  
The air is freezing and there are no towels.  
The grippy socks they gave me were nice though.  
My roommates (if you would) are funny.  
We make one another laugh a lot.  
I want to watch movies, but anything I like is against the rules.  
Oh, that reminds me,  
I had visitors today.  
Pence, Olette, and the town asshole, Seifer.  
It was nice to see them again.  
I got a sock on the arm from Seifer for not taking care of myself.  
Something about "keeping our rivalry alive"...  
I don't know, but that made me smile.  
(It shouldn't have)  
I go to group therapy now, by the way.  
The first day there was full of silence.  
When it was my turn to talk, I had no words.  
So I introduced myself and what I was here for.  
They snickered, but I didn't mind.  
Who gets shoved in the looney bin for not sleeping for almost two weeks?  
Me, that's who.  
The girl that sat next to me was named Xion.  
She was the only one who didn't laugh.  
Instead, she gave me a sympathetic smile  
As if to say 'I've been there'.  
At lunch today we sat together. She told me about herself.  
She said that she was admitted for a schizophrenic episode.  
Then she told me that she had a friend who she was waiting to see.  
("The only one she was sure was real" was what she said)  
I asked her what their name was.  
You'll never guess what she said.  
"Roxas"  
I could've screamed on the spot, but I didn't.  
(Can you believe it? I thought I was dreaming)  
Xion asked me if I knew who you were.  
And then I told her about the dreams, about everything.  
"Oh, I know the other guy too! His name is Axel."  
Axel.  
What a stupid(ly cool) name.  
She didn't look at me like I was crazy.  
Instead, there was a look of understanding.  
Finally.  
Then she wrote her number down on a slip of paper  
A finger over her lips, hushing me.  
Roxas...  
I've never been more fucking excited.  
God, I'm so happy.


End file.
